The 35th annual meeting of the American Aging Association, combined with the 20th Meeting of the American College of Clinical Gerontology, will be held June 3-5, 2006 in Boston, Massachusetts. The theme of the meeting will be: "Interventions in Aging and Age-related Diseases: the Present and the Future". Older adults are the fastest growing segment of U.S. population. As the number of older Americans increases, the need to understand age-related health problems and strategies to prevent them escalates. This conference aims to provide an opportunity for interaction among experts in aging research, students and young investigators and to facilitate discussion and review of the field's most recent findings. This meeting will consist of invited lecturers, workshops, oral and poster presentations of latest research on aging as well as a debate session on contentious topics in the field. The conference will include 8 sessions with the following topics: 1) Current Advances in Understanding the Basic Biology of Aging, 2) Sarcopenia: Cause, Effect, and Treatment, 3) Osteoporosis: Mechanisms, prevention and treatments, 4) Intervention in Aging and Age-Related Skin Diseases, 5) Immunity and Infection, 6) Trans-Atlantic Awareness & Collaboration Symposium on Ageing Research, 7) Metabolic Syndrome and Aging, and 8) Calcium-Mediated Signal Transduction in Brain Aging. Each session will consist of 3 presentations by invited speakers including adequate time for discussion, and 1-2 short (15 minutes) presentations selected from the submitted abstracts. Each session will have at least 1 presentation on basic mechanisms and 1-2 presentations on [unreadable] intervention, which should include both presently available interventions as well as what would be expected in the future. There will also be a debate session on a contentious topic in aging research, and a session devoted to enhance graduate students' participation in gerontological research. Session 6 will be fully funded by Biotechnology and Biological Sciences Research Council of the United Kingdom to support presentation by the British Scientists at this meeting and to encourage cross-Atlantic collaboration. Financial assistance will be provided to young investigators and those in training to encourage their participation in the meeting. Special efforts will be devoted to encourage participation of underrepresented minorities. The meeting will be preceded by a Pre-conference on Calorie restriction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]